


Sexy Bunny

by LadyDragonsbane



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Chocolate, Dirty Talk, Easter, Easter Egg Hunt, Friendship, Lemon, M/M, Nudity, Romance, Sexual Fantasy, Songfic, Threesome - M/M/M, Vibrators, Vulcans and Chocolate, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:51:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDragonsbane/pseuds/LadyDragonsbane
Summary: Ele não precisava ser um gênio para saber que Jim estava aprontando alguma coisa, as muitas perguntas sobre as tintas fotoluminescentes, o contrabando que ele sabia ter havido de chocolate, e a certeza de ter visto um par de orelhas de coelho na roupa lavada de outro dia; ele não precisava ser um gênio para somar dois mais dois.





	Sexy Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> Trabalho de ficção feito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. Todos os direitos reservados aos criadores e donos dos personagens (fictícios ou reais) aqui apresentados. Proibida a comercialização sem a expressa autorização dos representantes legais dos mesmos, bem como a reprodução, no todo ou em parte, sem a expressa autorização do(a) autor(a) desta ficção.
> 
> Fanfict postada originalmente no Need For Fic em 18/setembro/2017.  
> Fanfict ganhadora do terceiro lugar no Concurso NFF Set./2017: Conto erótico/fantasia sexual e participante do [Tributo] Dia do Sexo NFF 2017 do Fórum Need For Fic.

— Não vejo sentido nessa comemoração Capitão - Spock comentou depois de mais de meio dia de trabalho em meio ao refeitório.  
— Era uma antiga festa religiosa Spock, mas passou a ser apenas diversão em algum momento da história - McCoy explicou quando Kirk não respondeu.  
— Ainda não compreendo porque temos que pintar todos esses ovos cozidos em cores iridescentes¹ - Continuo ainda pintando.  
— Porque ficam mais bonitos e temos que enxergar quando ficar escuro Spock, elas são fotoluminescentes também - Kirk respondeu colocando uma cesta cheia de ovos ainda em branco na frente deles.  
— Minhas mãos estão quase dormentes Jim - McCoy reclamou pegando um novo ovo.  
— Devo dizer que essa informação é alarmante Capitão, as mãos mais firmes desta nave tem que estar sempre em boas condições - Spock falou sem levantar os olhos, concentrado em seu ovo.  
— Cale a boca e pinte Spock - McCoy mandou entredentes, completamente vermelho.

A caça aos ovos foi um sucesso, toda a tripulação aproveitou a calmaria do sistema em que estavam e se divertiram, Chekov tinha camuflado muitos ovos de madeira polida tipo matrioska² entre os outros, fazendo deles um verdadeiro presente para quem os encontrou.

— Finalmente esse dia acabou - McCoy reclamou esticando os braços para trás, se alongando.

O corredor em que estavam ficou a meia luz de repente, fazendo uma trilha de pequenas patas de coelho fotoluminescentes aparecer.

— Só podia ser o Jim - McCoy comentou sorrindo de canto — O garoto deve ter aproveitado enquanto escondemos os ovos - Completou olhando para Spock — Parece que temos uma trilha a seguir senhor Spock - Continuou o olhando de modo sacana.  
— Eu apenas irei aos meus quartos doutor, já me empenhei o suficiente nesta data sem sentido algum - Ele respondeu de maneira neutra.  
— Deixe de ser uma dor na bunda Spock, vamos! - Comandou andando em frente.

E ele acompanhou, as pequenas patinhas pareciam levar diretamente até o quarto de Kirk, que tinha a porta explodindo em tinta, de tantos ovos, coelhos e patinhas pintadas.

— Não corra Spock - McCoy mandou o empurrando para dentro quando a porta se abriu para eles.

Ele não precisava ser um gênio para saber que Jim estava aprontando alguma coisa, as muitas perguntas sobre as tintas fotoluminescentes, o contrabando que ele sabia ter havido de chocolate, e a certeza de ter visto um par de orelhas de coelho na roupa lavada de outro dia; ele não precisava ser um gênio para somar dois mais dois.  
A porta se trancou as costas dele assim que entrou; o quarto estava totalmente escuro, e bem ao centro da cama enorme do Capitão havia a silhueta de um Kirk coberto de pequenas patinhas multicoloridas sobre o corpo, e uma cenoura luminosa segura na mão.  
Os acordes de uma antiga música da qual McCoy e Kirk gostavam muito passaram a soar assim que a porta se fechou, uma voz masculina macia que falava sobre chamas e desejo em um jogo malvado.  
E era exatamente o que Kirk estava propondo para os dois, uma malvado jogo de sedução.

 

"The world was on fire and  
No one could save me but you  
It's strange what desire make foolish people do  
I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you  
I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you"

 

— Luzes 50% - Spock mandou com um fio de voz, mal se sobrepondo a música.

McCoy não pode deixar de sorrir lascivamente com a cena, não era uma cenoura, mas sim um vibrador em laranja reluzente, que estava cobrindo a visão de Kirk em toda sua glória, ele tinha uma tiara de orelhas de coelho, uma gravata borboleta preta no pescoço, e assim que ele se virou de bruços na cama, o rabinho felpudo em forma de pompom que ele havia usado junto a uma calça preta durante todo o dia, agora podia ser visto em sua bunda.

— Acho que temos um coelhinho travesso Spock - McCoy comentou o olhando despudoradamente — Você passou um bom tempo correndo de um lado para o outro com esse plug na bunda não é Jim? E na frente de todos - Sibilou se aproximando.

Mas Spock chegou primeiro, seus olhos estavam meio arregalados, as pupilas dilatadas, e suas mãos pareciam tremer quando puxou Kirk pela gravata.

— Quer um ovo especialmente feito pra você Spock? - Kirk perguntou pegando um ovo de chocolate em tom esverdeado na cesta ao lado de sua cabeça e pondo contra os lábios dele — Vamos, pode comer - Incentivou sorrindo.

Spock permitiu que o doce fosse empurrado contra seus lábios, e quando o mordeu o sabor de brandy³ vulcano se espalhou por sua boca lentamente, o fazendo fechar os olhos em satisfação.  
Kirk puxou o vulcano pela camisa azul e o beijou de maneira lasciva, mordendo de leve os lábios dele antes de soltá-lo.

— Vocês estão muito vestidos, não acha Bones? - Perguntou prolongando as sílabas de maneira sensual.

McCoy assentiu, sem tirar os olhos deles por nenhum momento, arrancou suas roupas com pressa, ajudando Kirk a despir Spock, que ainda parecia meio fora do ar, mal tendo se acostumado as fantasias doidas de Kirk desde que estavam juntos.  
Kirk colocou um outro ovo de tom azulado contra os lábios dele, e McCoy quase gemeu ao sentir a bebida se espalhando por sua boca.

— Você acha que precisamos de afrodisíacos Jim? - Ele perguntou reconhecendo o sabor de Orgasm4, um antigo drink afrodisíaco da Terra.  
— É pra esquentar as coisas Bones - Afirmou colocando um ovo da mesma cor na própria boca — E combina com chocolate - Comentou com uma piscadela.  
— Spock bêbado não vai servir hoje - Avisou olhando para o vulcano ao seu lado com certa preocupação.  
— Não havia açúcar no meu “doce” Leonard - Ele afirmou o olhando abertamente — Estava apenas apreciando o quão quentes meus parceiros podem ser juntos degustando chocolate - Explicou com uma expressão de deleite no rosto.  
— Ora essa, cale a boca Spock! - McCoy mandou antes de avançar para beijá-lo.

Logo os três estavam embolados na cama, a tinta no corpo de Kirk havia se espalhado por eles, pintando a pele com as digitais do Capitão.

— Aposto que você deve ter adorado usar isso sem que ninguém percebesse - McCoy comentou enquanto movia o plug para dentro dele de modo vagaroso — Exibindo esse pompom seu coelhinho safado - Sussurrou de modo teatral contra a orelha.  
— Vamos Bones, por favor - Pediu choramingando.

Spock já tinha um frasco de lubrificante nas mãos, preparando Leonard com a maior lentidão possível.

— Eu não sou de louça Spock! - McCoy reclamou quando sentiu um quarto dedo se juntar aos outros três.  
— Tenho certeza de ter prestado atenção a esse aviso da primeira vez Leonard - Spock confirmou torcendo os dedos dentro dele até fazê-lo gemer alto — Tenho certeza também de tê-lo lembrado que poderia sofrer sérias lacerações se eu não o preparasse adequadamente.  
— Por deus Spock, tire esses dedos e me foda logo! - Kirk mandou puxando a mão dele.

Jim Kirk era uma força da natureza e nada mudaria isso.  
Ele ajudou McCoy a se arrastar para uma posição confortável, ele alcançou o vibrador laranja berrante e o inseriu no médico, brincando como ele havia feito antes com o plug, mas estava sem paciência para isso e segurou suas pernas sobre os ombros enquanto deslizava para dentro de McCoy.

— Merda Jim, um velho de 200 anos fode mais rápido que você! - McCoy reclamou quando ele passou a se mover o mínimo possível.  
— Posso incentivar Jim a ir mais rápido Leonard - Spock afirmou num tom perigoso.

Ele apoiou uma mão no ombro de Kirk, o forçando a se inclinar um pouco mais e puxou o plug em formato de rabinho, verificando que ele não requeria mais preparação.  
Ele deslizou para dentro de Kirk num movimento curto e duro, como sabia que ele gostava mais.

— Isso Spock! - Kirk gritou quando sentiu o peso em suas costas.

Passaram a se mover num ritmo constante, McCoy quase não sentia mais suas pernas penduradas no ombro de Kirk, e ele ia ter uma dor terrível no outro dia, na bunda e nas costas; mas não se importava. Jim estava deixando marcas de mordidas e chupões por todo seu peito enquanto se aproveitava do impulso que Spock estava dando atrás dele, o vibrador estava em sua mão, fazendo McCoy ter espasmos devido a estimulação dupla em seu pênis.  
Kirk era o mais vocal dos três, gritando e gemendo alto a cada estocada mais forte de Spock.  
McCoy se resumia a uma massa de impropérios lascivos e gemidos roucos enquanto beijava Kirk e se contorcia para alcançar os lábios de Spock.  
Esse era realmente o mais quieto, deixando a maioria das demonstrações de prazer serem transmitidas para ambos através do elo mental que compartilhavam, se resumindo a gemidos quase inaudíveis e as marcas que suas mãos fortes faziam nas peles deles.

Kirk se contorceu, gritando o nome de ambos enquanto se desfazia dentro de McCoy, o estimulando até que ele molhasse o abdômen de ambos.  
Spock era quase sempre o último a se aliviar, se movimentando mais algumas vezes antes de vir dentro de Kirk, soltando um gemido que mais parecia um uivo.  
Ficaram os três jogados na cama, melados e saciados.  
Spock também era sempre o primeiro a se levantar, indo buscar lenços umedecidos para limpar os outros dois.

— Quer um chocolate Spock? - Kirk ofereceu lhe estendendo alguns ovinhos pequenos e vermelhos agora.

Ele levantou a sobrancelha em descrença, mas esticou a mão para pegar um, este não era recheado de brandy, mas sim de um chocolate cremoso.

— Mais afrodisíacos? - McCoy perguntou quando ele lhe estendeu ovinhos de cor dourada.  
— Não dessa vez Bones - Kirk comentou rindo enquanto comia o seu.

Os dourados estavam recheados com mousse de chocolate, e os vermelhos não continham nenhuma gota de açúcar.

— Onde você arranjou esses ovos em? - McCoy perguntou de maneira astuta enquanto comia mais um, se virando para se aconchegar a ele.  
— Eu os fiz na minha última folga - Confessou sorrindo deliciado — Consegui fazer tudo sem que vocês percebessem! - Afirmou convencido.  
— Na verdade Ashayam, eu notei a bagunça de formas e chocolate especial alguns dias atrás - Spock confessou tocando os dedos nos dele em um beijo vulcano — Leonard pode pegar para nós? - Pediu estendendo os dedos para ele também.  
— Claro — Afirmou retribuindo o gesto antes de se levantar e pegar uma caixa dentro do armário de cobertores.  
— Vocês esconderam algo no meu armário?? - Kirk perguntou incrédulo.  
— Você nunca usa cobertores querido, nunca ia achar - Explicou colocando a caixa entre eles e a abrindo — Spock reuniu cada uma dessas peças - Explicou apontando os inúmeros coelhinhos de chocolate de cores diferentes.  
— Não me lembro destes chocolates em formato de cenoura Leonard - Spock comentou pegando um.  
— Estes são pra você, eu encomendei em uma loja especializada em vulcans - Contou levemente ruborizado.  
— Obrigado Ashalik5 — Agradeceu o beijando de leve.  
— Eu não ganhei um beijo - Kirk reclamou o olhando desolado.  
— Quantos você quiser Ashayam6 — Spock afirmou o puxando pela gravata para beijá-lo.  
— Sim, quantos você quiser querido - McCoy confirmou o beijando também.

**Author's Note:**

> Iridescentes¹ : As cores iridescentes são geralmente azuis e verdes e mudam com o ângulo de incidência da luz na superfície. Conhecido também como furta-cor  
> Matrioska² : Típica boneca russa, constitui-se de uma série de bonecas, feitas geralmente de madeira, colocadas umas dentro das outras, da maior (exterior) até a menor (a única que não é oca).  
> Brandy³ : Brandy é uma bebida alcoólica destilada, feita a partir de uva ou outras frutas.  
> Orgasm4 : Orgasm Drink foi criado para o dia do orgamos (31/07), por redes de sex shop britânicas em 1999, é considerado afrodisíaco pelos ingredientes que leva. (deixo a receita pra quem quiser tentar)  
> Ashalik5 : Querido, amado  
> Ashayam6: Amado/Pessoa amada; um termo de carinho mais pessoal.
> 
> Palavras em vulcano tiradas do Vulcan Language Dictionary (VLD)
> 
>  
> 
> Orgasm Drink
> 
> 20ml de Vodka  
> 1 Colher de sopa de amendoim torrado e moído  
> 20ml de Leite condensado  
> 10ml de Catuaba ou Vinho tinto (com vinho fica mais gostoso)  
> Calda de chocolate  
> Gelo a gosto


End file.
